Question: Solve for $x$ : $4x + 1 = 6$
Solution: Subtract $1$ from both sides: $(4x + 1) - 1 = 6 - 1$ $4x = 5$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{4x}{4} = \dfrac{5}{4}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{5}{4}$